


I'll Never Give Up On You! (HOSIE)

by n_works



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Freya Mikaelson - Freeform, Hope, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman Friendship, Hope Mikaelson - Freeform, Hosie, Legacies, Lizzie Saltzman - Freeform, Mikaelson - Freeform, Parent Caroline Forbes, Rafael Waithe - Freeform, Saltzman, Vampire Caroline Forbes, Witch Bonnie Bennett, josie saltzman - Freeform, mg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_works/pseuds/n_works
Summary: Josie is the only one who can free Hope, who is stuck in her subconscious after all.What does Josie have to do to free Hope and what happens after that? Read to find out!(This follows right after the 2x16 cliffhanger.)I do NOT own any rights to the TVD-Universe characters and the already established stories of the TV shows! All rights remain with the respective writers and producers/executives of the TV shows, like Julie Plec!This is only a fan fiction of how I would like the show to continue after the cliffhanger in 2x16 of Legacies.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 21
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

No one's POV

Alaric was overworked. He, Kaleb, Rafael, MG and the twins have looked through every book there was in the Salvatore School. While the students were attending classes, he wouldn't stop looking and barely slept. He was feeling guilty. He is their headmaster, after all. So, isn't it his job to protect his students? Especially when one of the endangered students is like a third daughter to him.

But nothing they have tried, from all their knowledge, was able to safe Landon and wake Hope up.

It was late at night on another day of trying to find a way to save the couple, when Kaleb and Alaric were the only remaining people in Dr. Saltzman's office, willing to stay up late. The others have fallen asleep and they already carried them to their beds, not wanting to disturb their sleep while they were still searching for what seemed to be impossible.

"I'm DONE Dr. S.! We've gone through EVERYTHING! You have to call them!" Kaleb insisted, already being very frustrated himself.

"We can't worry them too much! We can safe them ourselves!" Alaric argued, not wanting to believe that Kaleb was right.

"They're family too! They have a right to know and they might be the only ones who can help us! We've gone through every book in this school at least twice and still haven't gotten anywhere! You have to call them, before it might be too late to save them!" Kaleb argued back, not caring that he has just raised his voice at with his headmaster.

Alaric was speechless because he knew that Kaleb was right.

He sighed in defeat, set down on his office chair and took a deep breath before he called the people he desperately tried to avoid calling. Although he called both of them separately, one after the other, his first sentences and their first responses were the same.

"I need you to come here! I have huge problem and I can't solve this without you!" Alaric admitted

"What happened? Are the girls okay? I'm on my way!" they asked in concern.

THE NEXT MORNING

The women got to the school quickly and arrived on the early morning. Shortly after the students had breakfast and Alaric explained everything that happened "Would Josie and Lizzie Saltzman, Kaleb Hawkins, Milton Greasley and Rafael Waithe please come to the principal's office?" was suddenly heard through the speakers. It wasn't something unusual to the students though, as they are part of the Super Squad.

When the students entered Alaric's office they had different reactions on their faces. The twins were happy to see their mom and aunt Bonnie again and immediately ran up to embrace both in a tight group hug. They really missed them, especially their mom who they haven't seen in what seemed like forever.

MG was a bit starstruck considering that Caroline Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett are legends in this school, who he has heard many stories about.

Rafael was a bit confused. He knew that these women are important but didn't know as much about them as the others.

Kaleb was just happy that they finally arrived to help them.

"Wow Ms. Bennett, Mrs. Salvatore, it's an honor to meet you!" MG who was still starstruck politely introduced himself and so did the other boys. After the twins were finally done hugging them.

"Are you finally staying longer this time?" Lizzie asked Caroline the question that was most important to her girls.

"Yes, honey I am staying for good this time!" Caroline promised making her daughters extremely happy!

"Alright people! Bonnie has brought us new books to go through that might help us with Landon." Alaric announced.

"Yes, and while the boys read through that your aunt Bonnie and I want you to tell us everything that happened, especially with the Merge." Caroline told her daughters before the four of them walked into a separate room to have some privacy. Although Alaric has told them everything before the students joined them, he was sleep deprived and likely could've missed something. Also, they wanted to hear the twins point of view.

That's exactly what they did. Although Josie was a bit nervous and very ashamed to tell them about the damage her darker self has done. She knew that her mother and her aunt wouldn't judge her, especially as they have done a few horrible things themselves in their supernatural lives.

After the twins had told them everything, Bonnie was thinking silently for a few minutes.

"I think I know how we can get Hope back." The powerful Bennett witch suddenly spoke again.

"How?" Josie curiously asked her aunt.

"You have to go back." Bonnie said looking at her brunette niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> Welcome to my first Hosie fanfiction!
> 
> I HOPE you enjoyed reading this first chapter. It is more an introduction to the story. More interesting things are going to happen in the next chapter, which I’ll try my best to write ASAP.
> 
> Please comment what you think! I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> I HOPE you like this first chapter and are all safe and healthy! - N


	2. Chapter 2

No one’s POV

“I think I know how we can get Hope back.” The powerful Bennett witch suddenly spoke again.  
“How?” Josie curiously asked her aunt.  
“You have to go back.” Bonnie said looking at her brunette niece.

“What do you mean I have to go back?” Josie asked, not wanting to be right with her assumption.  
“Josie, honey. It’s simple. She is stuck in your subconscious that means that only you can get her back. But, that also means that you have to take your siphoning power back from the coin. I know it scares you but this is the only way to get Hope back.” Bonnie explains.  
Josie sights in defeat. She didn’t feel ready to take her magic back, still feeling guilty for everything her darker self has done. But she would do anything to bring Hope back. They always put each other first, often without even realizing it.  
“Okay, I’ll do it.” She agreed.  
“Are you sure you want to do this Josie?” Lizzie asked concerned, knowing how guilty her twin was feeling for everything she has done.  
“It’s Hope. I have to do everything I can.” Josie told her twin, receiving an understanding nod in return.  
“Good. So, we’ll do it tonight. I want to try something on Landon. But to be honest, I’m fearing it might be too late for him.” Bonnie admitted giving the twins fearful looks.  
“Girls try to get some rest in the meantime you’ll need your energy.” She continued.  
“Why me?” Lizzie asked in confusion.  
“I will guide the ceremony but as Josie will be vulnerable while being in her subconscious, she’ll need an emotional anchor. As her twin, you’re the best one to do that.” Bonnie explained and she was right. An emotional anchor needed to be a person that shares an emotional bond with Josie.

A WHILE LATER  
While Caroline was spending time with her girls, making sure that they would also get some rest before tonight, Bonnie went to Alaric’s office, trying her best to safe Landon.

“Have you guys made any progress?” she asked into the room, filled with Alaric, Rafael, Kaleb and MG.  
For being super natural’s the boys looked exhausted.  
“We tried everything. From our books, from yours, even gave him Hope’s blood and nothing worked.” MG said in frustration.  
“Guys, we can’t give up! There has to be something you can do!” Rafael pleaded, desperately looking at the powerful Bennett witch.  
“Tell me exactly what you tried.” Bonnie asked and so they did.  
She was astonished by the amount of solutions they have tried and from her sense they seemed to have done everything right, but it still hasn’t worked.

“I want to try one last thing.” She told them and received a nod in approval. Alaric knew exactly what she was capable of. Kaleb and MG have heard enough in history class to trust her. Although Rafael didn’t know as much, he trusted Dr. Saltzman. He knew the powerful witch was a close friend of Dr. Saltzman and if trusted her then Rafael was willing to do the same.

As Bonnie was once the bridge between life and death for supernatural beings she doesn’t feel the pain anymore when they are passing to the afterlife but she can still feel it in her body if someone is beyond saving or if there still remains hope.  
Alaric knew about that so he moved to the side giving Bonnie space as she walked over to Landon’s lifeless body. The boys got the hint and followed Alaric’s example.

Bonnie put one of her hands on Landon’s head, the other on his heart and concentrated, deeply. She waited and waited but didn’t feel anything, giving her the sign that Landon could not be saved, as he has already moved on to the afterlife. She pulled herself away from the dead body and looked at the others.

“I’m so sorry but there’s nothing we can do. He already moved on to the afterlife.” Bonnie told the others, trying to be as empathetic as possible.

The others looked at her in sad disbelieve and for a moment didn’t dare to say a word.  
“No, this can’t be real! There has to be something that we can do!” Rafael nearly screamed as he got back to reality, not wanting to believe that his brother is dead.  
“I’m so sorry Raf, but we can’t do anything, he’s dead.” Alaric said, trying to hold his own tears back.  
“NO! I won’t believe this! WHO EVEN ARE YOU TO DECIDE THAT?!” he screamed in anger as his eyes turned gold, nearly attacking Bonnie if Kaleb and MG hadn’t held him back. Not that she couldn’t have taken care of herself.  
“Do you even have an idea who she is? We’ve tried EVERYTHING! I’m sorry man but it’s over!” MG said.  
“I DON’T CARE WHO SHE IS!” The werewolf screamed as he tried to free himself from the vampires.  
“I’m really sorry for your loss, I wish I could’ve helped more.” Bonnie told the grieving werewolf and she meant it. But he couldn’t hear her voice anymore.  
In that moment Rafael wished to be a hybrid, so he could turn at will. He wanted to run but most importantly, he wanted to destroy something and that was much easier and enjoyable in wolf form. His anger was so big. He could’ve likely destroyed every tree in the woods, if he could’ve only turned, but he couldn’t. So he chose the gym instead.  
As he stormed out the others wanted to follow him but Bonnie held them back.  
“Don’t follow him. Let him grieve.” Bonnie told them, understanding how Rafael was feeling right now, as she has lost too many loved ones in her life as well.  
“I’m sorry for that Bonnie.” Alaric apologized for his student.  
“It’s okay Ric. The boy just lost his brother. He’s angry at the world right now. You and I both know how that feels.” Alaric knew exactly what she meant. He knew how many she has lost and he himself has also lost too many loved ones in his life.  
“Rest in peace friend.” MG and Kaleb said and took a moment in silence to honor their friend, before they pulled a blanket over his lifeless body.

EVENING OF THE SAME DAY

On the way to the room of her nieces, Bonnie debated with herself if she should tell them that Landon is officially dead. Shortly before she entered their room she decided against it. Josie and Lizzie both needed to fully concentrate tonight if they wanted to safe Hope. She knew that Landon was Josie’s boyfriend so she couldn’t risk the news of his death to distract her nieces.

“Are you ready?” Bonnie asked as she entered the room, happy to see her nieces rested and laughing with their mom.

“Yes. Let’s do this!” Josie replied, ready to get the tribrid back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> Please comment what you think! I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe and healthy! - N


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0GkT4rsMhk
> 
> link to the youtube video.

No one’s POV

“Are you ready?” Bonnie asked as she entered the room, happy to see her nieces rested and laughing with their mom.

“Yes. Let’s do this!” Josie replied, ready to get the tribrid back.

“I’ll get Hope.” Caroline said, as she vamp speeded into Alaric’s office to get Hope’s still unconscious body. She came back in nearly an instant, as she gently laid the girl down on Josie’s comfortable bed.

Candles were already spread around the room and the witches were sitting on the floor, forming a circle with blankets and pillows underneath them. Caroline made herself comfortable on Lizzie’s bed, as she patiently waited and watched. She was always astonished by magic and liked to watch when her friends and her daughters performed even the simplest spells. It has always been like that, starting when Bonnie told her and Elena that she was a witch, many years ago.  
(A/N: Let’s just pretend that Caroline was there when Bonnie told Elena that she’s a witch. The scene where Bonnie levitates the pillow feathers is to good not to include.)

Bonnie pulled a tumbler out of her bag that was next to her and gave the twins a specific tea to drink.  
“Here drink this. It will help you strengthen your emotional bond.”  
“Ewww what is this, dirt?” Lizzie groaned in disgust.  
“No just green tea and some special herbs.” Bonnie explained, holding her laugh back from the funny remark her niece made.

“Incendia.” Bonnie whispered lighting all the candles at once.  
“Now remember. Lizzie you have to fully concentrate on Josie to stay her anchor. Josie try not to think at all. To enter your subconscious mind has to be as clear as possible.” The Bennett witch explained, getting an understanding nod from her nieces in return.

“Phasmatos…” Bonnie started the spell, as the witches were holding hands, the twins siphoning from their aunt. Everyone’s eyes were closed as they were deeply concentrated.  
(A/N: I do not speak laten so I have no idea how to write the spells. Huge respect to everyone who does and includes them into their stories!”)

Shortly after the witches started, Josie found herself in the fairy tale world of her subconscious.

INSIDE JOSIE’S SUBCONSCIOUS

“Wow I made it, I’m back.” Josie said to herself, being in awe of how beautiful the world of her subconscious actually is.

“Hallo me, long time no see.” Josie hears a too familiar voice, slightly scaring her, as she didn’t expect it.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Josie slightly freaks out, seeing herself in front of her, not wanting to deal with another version of herself again.  
“Hey before you freak out. I’m you, the good, the bad and the ugly.” Sub Josie explained.  
“So, why am I talking to myself?” Josie asked, confused.  
“Because if you want to admit it or not. Your mind is a mess right now, for multiple reasons. As your subconscious I’m here to help you.” Sub Josie further explained.  
“So, can you help me to free Hope?” Josie asked, being a bit annoyed with herself.  
“That’s what you’re here for aren’t you? And before you think even more about it. Me sounding a little like Lizzie is part of our darker self trying to merge with Lizzie. It will go away soon. You’re lucky Hope found a loophole to safe her, otherwise I would sound more like her.” Sub Josie explained, as she led the way to Hope, who was still frozen in stone as they reached her.

“Even as a stone she’s still the most beautiful girl we’ve ever seen.” Sub Josie said and Josie was not able to argue with her own subconscious because it was the truth.  
“So how do we safe her?” Josie asked changing the topic.  
“Simple. Your subconscious is a fairy tale. So, tell me Josie what is the only thing able to break every curse?” Sub Josie said.  
“But, true loves kiss has to go both ways & she definitely doesn’t feel the same.” Josie argued with herself.  
“Come on what do you have to lose? Try it! It’s just your subconscious. After all, weren’t you the one who wanted her to kiss you when you were the pig? Also, remember what Dad said, right after they got the dark magic out of us. ‘One day you’ll realize that what you deserve is to never be given up on.’ Hope has NEVER given up on us! You can’t give up on her now!” her subconscious argues with her.

Josie knew that her subconscious was right. She couldn’t give up on the only one that has never given up on her. Not now when Hope needed her the most. So, she pulled herself together, willing to do everything to safe Hope. Even if she was still doubtful that this would work, she had to try.

As Josie’s lips were touching Hope’s, the tribrid’s skin got back to normal and the curse was broken, as Hope started to kiss back a flashback of memories was running through Hope’s mind, awakening the feelings the tribrid has for the brunette siphoner witch.

(A/N: You’ll need some imagination for this following part, as it switches quickly from different and very real Hosie scenes of the show. HOPE you remember them! If not watch the video that is attached, it includes EVERY Hosie scene from the show and is such a good summery why Hosie is ENDGAME!)

FLASHBACK INSIDE HOPE’S MIND

“Damn it MG get up and FIND JOSIE!” Hope screamed at him fearing the worst as Josie was buried alive.  
“The talisman, it worked.” Hope sighed in relieve, as Josie got out from the ground.  
“What is it supposed to do?” Josie asked, still scared for her live, as she regained her breath.  
“Make quiet things heard.” Hope explained, softly. She wanted Josie to be heard and not be silenced by her sister anymore.

“Don’t mind it really doesn’t matter anymore. Lizzie has dips.” Josie said, trying to change the topic as her and Hope were walking through the park of Mystic Falls.  
“She always calls dips. When’s it gonna be your turn?” Hope asked her, knowing that Josie deserves better.  
“It’s just what it is.” Josie said  
“Well, that doesn’t really make it right.” Hope said, defending Josie.

“Why would you drive a wedge between me and Hope? Why lie?” Lizzie asked her twin in disappointment.  
“I was gonna ask the same thing.” Hope asked, as she entered their room.  
“I didn’t just lie. I started the fire.” Josie admitted. Hope wanted to be mad in this moment. The fire has destroyed so many valuable things, including the only painting she has made with her dad. But, she couldn’t be mad at her. She cared too much for the brunette witch to ever be angry with her.  
“Lizzie has made some remark about me being obsessed with you. I just ordered out how could I be obsessed with somebody who would say such mean things about my twin.” Josie admitted.  
“But I didn’t.” Hope defended herself in disappointment of Josie’s lie.  
“I know I just made it up.” Josie admitted again. It was hard for her to look into Hope’s eyes.  
“Why?” Hope asked, extremely confused.  
“Because I didn’t want Lizzie to know the truth. I had a crush on you.” Josie lastly admitted. In that moment all of Hope’s anger was washed away.

“You had a crush on me?” Hope asked, trying her best to hold back her smile. She couldn’t believe that her former crush also had feelings for her.  
“Of course, I did. Who wouldn’t?” Josie admitted with a small smile.

Everything went so fast. Lizzie was about to be shot with a Malivour bullet. Josie jumped in front of her sister but Hope couldn’t risk losing Josie so she jumped in front of her. But, she was too late.  
‘No please Josie!’ Hope thought to herself, as Josie was laying on the floor shot with the malivour bullet.

“Give her a vile of my blood. From the werewolf bite cures.” Hope told Alaric before she left to safe Landon.

“Did my blood heal Josie?” she had to know if Josie was okay before she jumped into Malivour.

“And I’m just afraid that if I tell them, she gonna hate me forever.” Hope admitted to Alaric. She was always more scared of hurting Josie’s feelings than losing Landon to Josie. She never wanted Josie to hate her. She never wanted to lose her as a friend. 

“I had a crush on Josie for a week when we were 14.” Hope admitted to Lizzie in the gym.

“I don’t want to stay cause I don’t want to be where I’m not welcome.” Hope admitted to the imaginary version of Landon as she healed from Clarks attack.

“I guess I just wanted someone to think that I’m worth staying for.” Hope said to the imaginary version of Landon, as they were talking by the docks.

“Hi, can I talk to Josie for a sec?” Hope asked wanting to check up on her, after everything that happened with Clark using her for dark magic.  
“How are you feeling?” Hope asked concerned.  
“Used. But I’m glad you’re okay.” Josie responded.  
“Are you okay?” Hope asked, knowing that all of this was extremely hard on Josie.  
“Yeah, I’m just a little drained.” Josie softly said.  
“I know the feeling.” Hope slightly chuckled in irony.  
“You should get some rest.” Josie cared about Hope’s well-being no matter how exhausted she was herself.  
“Oh yeah I will but um…” Hope started, as she walked over to sit Infront of Josie on her bed.  
“I wanted to know if it was okay with you if I came back to school. I miss it. I miss you. I won’t come back if my being here brings you anymore pain.” She admitted and she meant every word. She never wanted to hurt Josie in any way. She cares too much for her to ever want that.  
“Landon or no Landon you belong here. I want you to stay.” Josie said, taking Hope’s hand in hers, not wanting Hope to go. Not wanting to lose her, trying her best to hold back her tears.  
“I’m really sorry.” “Yeah me too.” As they apologized a few tears were falling down of their faces.  
As they hugged each other Hope was feeling happy to be back home, to have her Josie back.

“Thank you for doing this. I couldn’t have done this without you.” Josie thanked Hope for helping her put a protection spell around the sand clock.  
“No thank you. This is the most normal I felt all day.” Hope thanked her sincerely.  
“Why did Clark choose me?” Josie asked and the answer was simple for Hope.  
“You’re a trusting person and you’re more powerful than you know.” Hope told her, looking into Josie’s eyes.

“You can’t save them all. Who’s it gonna be?” Kai asked Hope as he was tied against a wall.  
“I had to make a choice and I didn’t choose Landon.” Hope said in slight shock with herself. But she couldn’t choose otherwise. Saving the Saltzman’s was her instinct, saving Josie was her instinct.

“There is no getting through to her.” Kaleb argued.  
“We’re not giving up on Josie!” Hope insisted, never doubting that her Josie could come back.  
“What are you doing?” she asked him, confused.  
“What you won’t. I’m putting together a plan B, in case you’re wrong.” Kaleb explained, as he gathered weapons from Dr. Saltzman’s secret hiding spot in his office.  
“I can’t let you do that.” She could never let anyone hurt Josie, no matter how dark she was.  
“Yeah what are you gonna do to stop me Hope?” Kaleb asked annoyed. With a single wave of her hand she pulled him into the game.

“Why not try all three?” she asked after she made her epic entrance. She had to try everything to bring her Josie back, even if meant fighting her darker version.  
“You’re not Josie! I know that you think she’s weak but I know the truth. She’s strong. You are strong. No one could shoulder the burdens you carry and you’re always there for your friends when they need you. So, please Josie we really need you right now.” She begged for Josie to hear this. To remember that her good side is strong and not weak. She wouldn’t give up on Josie, no matter how long it took for her to believe the truth.  
“Hope.” The real Josie was back for a moment, as her eyes turned brown again.  
“Jo is that you?” Hope asked, praying for her Josie to be back.

“Love to leave but I’m not going anywhere until I find my friend Josie.” Hope told the pig, not giving up on Josie.

“Try kissing her maybe.” The pig suggested.  
“I know it’s a fairy tale and all but a non-consensual kiss is never the answer.” It’s not like Hope didn’t want to. She was just tired of all that “old fashion bullsh*t.”

“I was the pig.” Josie hesitantly admitted.  
“You were the pig?” Hope shockingly asked. ‘So, she wanted me to kiss her?’ was one of the questions that immediately popped her mind.

“Josie, I not going to leave you behind.” Hope told her, as they were holding each other’s hands. She never dared to give up on Josie.

“That’s just the story you’re telling yourself. That the good you is weak and the powerful you is evil. Tell yourself a different story.” Hope told Josie, wishing that she could see herself through her eyes.

“Josie change the story.” Saying that to Josie was the last thing she remembered before she turned to stone, knowing that Josie would rescue her.

END OF FLASHBACK

They were in deep need for air, trying to regain their breath after they pulled away from each other. It was one of these kisses that might’ve only lasted a few minutes but felt like an eternity. Both still being in shock of what just happened.

“You saved me.” Hope told the brunette, regaining her breath.  
“It was about time I returned the favor.” Josie answered with a smile, receiving one form the tribrid in return.

Shortly after they found themselves waking up back to the land of the living.

“Hope, Josie you’re back! It worked!” Alaric, who has joined the room shortly after the ceremony started, hugged his daughter and the girl that was like a third daughter to him, happy that they’re safe and alive.  
Hope was happy to be back too.  
“Lizzie, you’re alive! I’m so happy that the connection with Landon worked! Where is he?” When she saw Lizzie, she immediately hugged her, happy that she was alive, meaning that her plan worked.

At the sound of Landon’s name Alaric’s and Bonnie’s facial expressions immediately changed.  
“We have to tell them.” Bonnie told her old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> Seriously, if this chapter and the amazing video where I got the real Legacies Hosie scenes from isn’t proof enough that Hosie is endgame than I don’t know what is!
> 
> I didn’t even include every scene of the video as this chapter otherwise would have been WAY too long.  
> I do recommend watching it, it’s an amazing summery so thank to whoever did this video!
> 
> Please comment what you think! I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe and healthy! - N


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please watch this youtube video when the A/N before the end of the chapter says so!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEaTEIhv_4g

No one's POV

At the sound of Landon's name Alaric's and Bonnie's facial expressions immediately changed.

"We have to tell them." Bonnie told her old friend.

As soon as Hope saw their facial expressions she knew that something was wrong and started to fear the worst, not wanting to believe it.

"Tell us what?" Lizzie was afraid to ask.

"Bonnie I can't tell them. I just can't." Alaric started to become emotional. He couldn't be the one to give the bad news. He knew how much Landon meant for Josie and especially to Hope. He didn't want to be the one to give his "three" daughters the bad news.

"I'll tell them if you won't. They deserve to know." Bonnie insisted.

"KNOW WHAT?!?" Hope became angry. This was torture for her.

Bonnie took a deep sight before she started to speak.

"I'm really sorry girls. I did everything in my power but it was too late. Landon has already moved on to the afterlife. He's gone, for good this time."

"NO! He can't be dead! He always comes back!" Hope didn't want to believe it. She refused to believe it! He couldn't have died, not after everything she did to keep him safe.

"This is all my fault! I could've prevented the prophecy but I didn't choose him. I didn't choose Landon and now he's gone forever!" She was having a mental break down, as her breaths became quicker and shorter.

"Hope it's not your fault! You can't blame yourself!" Caroline said, as she stood up from comforting her girls alongside Alaric and tried to comfort and calm Hope down.

"Don't touch me!" Hope raised her voice, throwing Caroline against the wall with a magical blast.

"HOPE!" Alaric said in shock.

"No Ric, it’s okay." Caroline said in understanding, as she pulled herself back up.

She knew that Hope was grieving and blaming herself. It wasn't something new for her, as she has seen very similar behavior from Hope's father. Caroline always thought that Hope is very much like Klaus.

"I have to get out of here!" Hope couldn't be here anymore. She couldn't stay there and do nothing. Her eyes have already turned golden and she needed to wolf out. She also needed the only person that hurt Landon's death as much as it was hurting her, even if it was in a different way.

"Where is Raf?" she demanded to know.

"Probably at the gym, getting his anger out." Alaric told her.

As soon as he replied Hope was on the way to Rafael but made one quick stop at her room first.

AT THE GYM

When Hope reached the gym, she saw Rafael nearly destroying the boxing bag in front of him, as his sweat was flowing out of his body. His werewolf strength combined with his anger giving him enough energy to keep going. He's been there for hours and it still wasn't enough.

"Raf!" Hope got his attention.

"Hope you're back!" Rafael looked at her, his yellow golden eyes glowing looking at her bright golden eyes.

"I know what happened and I don't want to talk about it now. I need to wolf out and I think you do too." She said with an angry but broken voice. She threw the moonlight ring to him. After he caught it in his hands he still had a hesitant look on his face, remembering what happened last time he used this ring.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave your side this time." She promised him, knowing his concern.

"Okay lets go." Rafael agreed happy to be able to turn.

Even though turning into your wolf hurts like hell if you're just a regular wolf and not a hybrid or tribrid who can turn at will, there still isn't a better relieve imaginable. After you've turned and the pain is gone, being in wolf form is the best feeling imaginable, no matter what emotional state you're in. It clears your head, is the best possibility to blow off steam and get your thoughts in order. That's why Hope loves it so much. That's why she was so grateful to be able to turn at will. The more often you turn, the quicker the transformation is and the less it hurts. Hope was already able to turn at air jump, so often has she turned already.

She helped Raf through the transformation and then quickly turned herself. They both needed this. Nothing could help them more to deal with their pain of losing a loved one like wolfing out. The two wolves nearly destroyed every tree at of the woods, knowing that Mayor Donovan would cover it up. Their hauls could easily be heard by the vampires and the other wolves of the school. Even the witches could slightly hear it. Everyone knows that Hope is able to turn at will so a few were only wondering who the second wolf would be. The other wolfs felt their grieve and sadness from their hauls and wandered what happened.

Things started to make sense for the rest of the students a few days later when they found out that Landon died, for real this time. Everyone understood that the grieving wolfs were probably Hope and Rafael, with the help of the moonlight ring.

The days have passed and Hope has barricaded herself inside her room, not leaving it. Rafael was the only one she let in. Alyssa tried to access her room but Hope shut her out every time, often violently if she would ignore her warnings. This actually made Alyssa become scared of Hope, which was good because Hope really couldn't and didn't want to deal with her. Others have tried to talk to her and comfort her, including Josie, Lizzie and Alaric. Caroline wanted to reach out as well but she knew that Hope needed some space. But Hope knew that they couldn't understand the pain she was feeling. Rafael lost his brother; he was the only one who would understand. He was the only one Hope could talk to at the moment. Rafael wasn't in the best state either but he made sure that she was eating and always brought her food. It was like they were suffering and grieving together, trying their best to survive the pain of grieve that was nearly killing them inside.

They were both grateful to have each other. Being there for the other got them closer, but only as friends. Hope never thought about Rafael as more than a good friend and even though Rafael has feelings for the tribrid, he respected his late brother way too much to ever act on them.

More days have passed and Rafael slowly got back to his old social school life, but Hope couldn't. She still blamed herself no matter how often everyone, including Rafael have told her that it wasn't her fault. She still has. In these moments a part of her wished that she would be a full tribrid so she could turn her humanity off. While another part was glad that she couldn't, knowing what damage this could've caused.

This wasn't the only thing Hope was conflicted about. While Rafael was attending classes, Hope was alone with her thoughts and she remembered everything. She remembered the flashback of memories that she had in Josie's subconscious. She remembered the feelings she had buried deep down inside of her for years. She remembered the feelings she still has for Josie. She remembered the kiss they shared that freed her. She remembered how good that kiss felt, better than any kiss she has ever shared before. Not only because it brought her back to life but because it was her, because it was Josie.

While she remembered all this, she couldn't help but ask herself a few questions. 'Josie's subconscious is a fairy tale. So, was the kiss true loves kiss?' She asked herself if she loved Josie, already knowing the answer to her own question.

She couldn't help it but feel guilty again. Landon, her boyfriend who she loved as well or at least thought she loved, has just died. How could she think about someone else?

Speaking of the brunette Saltzman twin that wouldn't leave her mind...

Josie has been in deep though these past days as well.

Yes, she was grieving her ex-boyfriend's death as well and she was also sad about his death. But the tribrid didn't leave her mind either. Their kiss didn't leave her mind, no matter what she tried. She was feeling guilty as well as doubtful per usual. She doubted that Hope even remembered the kiss, not knowing that Hope was constantly thinking about it too.

But then she remembered what her subconscious said to her. Only true loves kiss was able to break the curse. 'Does Hope have feelings for me?' was one of her biggest questions.

Days have passed and it was the day of Landon's funeral.

It was a beautiful ceremony. The super squad, including many other students have attended. Alaric, MG, Wayne and Rafael have said beautiful speeches. Rafael was very emotional during his speech and made everyone cry. Landon wasn’t liked by everyone but during his short life he still tried his best and was there for people at the Salvatore School, as much as he could.

This day was the first day Hope has left her room in weeks. She joined the ceremony but kept herself at the back, like a lone wolf would. She still didn’t want to be around people. She couldn’t handle to hear their petty condolences.  
After the ceremony was over. Rafael was the only remaining one there, making Hope feel more comfortable to say her goodbyes.

After she did they both just stood there, in front of his closed coffin that was already buried, both not daring to say a word, not being able to let go of a person that was so important to them.  
Rafael broke the silence after a while that seemed like a painful eternity.

“He’d want you to be happy.” She gave him a confused look, showing her attention.

“Hope, I know you. I know that you’ve lost too many people already, more than anyone could bare. But he’d want you to be happy, no matter who it is. He wouldn’t want you to barricade yourself, mourning the loss of every person you’ve lost, while also closing your heart off. Take all the time that you need. But please, promise me, promise him that you’ll try to be happy again.” His words took her off guard, especially because of what she’s been feeling lately. Or better said, who she’s been thinking of lately.  
Rafael meant every word. He cares about Hope and truly wants her to be happy, even if he would never be the one that she chose to be happy with.

After Hope and Rafael were finally able to leave his grave Hope went to her room, wanting to be alone, not expecting the person that was waiting in her room for her.

(A/N: Watch the attached video!)

“Hope.” Her aunt greeted her, as Hope opened her door.

“Aunt Freya.” Hope was so happy to see her, as she immediately embraced her aunt and started to cry.

“I’m so sorry! I came immediately after Josie called me.” Freya said, as she comforted her crying niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> Sorry not sorry for this sad chapter but I think that it doesn’t make sense to immediately start the Hosie romance without Hope grieving Landon first.  
> Next chapter will be happier, I promise!
> 
> Please comment what you think! I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe and healthy! - N


	5. Chapter 5

No one's POV

A few weeks since Landon’s death have passed now and Hope started to feel much better. Having Freya next to her was exactly what she needed and Josie knew that. That’s why Josie called her in the first place.

The Mikaelson women were currently walking through the town of Mystic Falls, enjoying the nice weather while eating ice cream. Just some aunt-niece-time that they both really missed.  
They sat down on a park bench enjoying themselves, as the sun was setting in front of them. Hope was quiet and deep in thought for a while. It wasn’t an awkward silence but Freya could sense that something was bothering her niece.

“What’s on your mind?” Freya asked softly.  
“You said that Josie was the one that called you?” Hope asked back.  
“Yes, we exchanged numbers after she gave me my memories back. She suddenly called me a day before I came and briefly told me what happened and that you needed me.” Freya explained. This immediately put a smile on Hope’s face, knowing that Josie cares about her and really did exactly know what she needed. Josie gave Hope space but by calling Freya she helped her more than anyone ever could.  
“Josie is the girl you had a crush on when you were 14, isn’t she?” Freya suddenly asked, taking Hope completely by surprise.  
“What? How did you know?” Hope was in shock because although they did talk about her crush back then, Hope never told her who the girl was.  
“Because you just had the same smile on your face that you had four years ago and I’ve never seen you with that smile for someone else.” Freya explained and Hope’s mouth was just open in shock.  
“What is it Hope? You know you can tell me anything.” Freya reminded her.  
“Ughh okay fine.” The red head took a deep breath before she started to explain everything.

“So, you know that I was stuck in Josie’s subconscious, while Landon died, but what you don’t know yet is what happened after. Her subconscious has this weird fairy tale theme because Caroline always used to read them stories before bed. Anyway, I was stuck in there because her darker self turned me into stone. Then I suddenly got this flash back of me and Josie in my mind. It showed me all the things we did together in my life. Real memories, of the time I had a crush on her, of all the times we saved the school together and all the times I chose her over Landon, which now that I think about was every time and so many more things. During the flash back I started to feel my own body again and the next thing I know, Josie and I are kissing in her subconscious moments before we got back to reality.” Hope started to explain.  
“What?” Freya asked in slight disbelieve.  
“Yeah that happened.” She looked at her aunt with wide eyes before she continued.  
“You know how sad I am that Landon is dead but for the last few weeks, I can’t help it but also think about Josie, all the time. I keep replaying the kiss we shared because it was sooo good! Seriously aunt Freya, I know it was in her subconscious but it might’ve been the best kiss I’ve ever shared. Also, her subconscious is a fairy tale. So, does that mean that the kiss was ‘true loves kiss? But, how can I think about someone else when my boyfriend, who I think I loved, just died and I wasn’t there to safe him.” Hope felt emotional, but also relieved after she finished speaking, happy that she finally told someone how she’s been feeling.  
“Awww Hope.” Freya said, as she pulled her niece into a hug trying to comfort her.  
“Before I tell you my opinion, would you tell me how your relationship with Landon was before he died?” Freya asked carefully, as she pulled away from the hug.  
“To be honest, it wasn’t going well. I know he had good intentions but he barely listened to be and we were constantly fighting about everything. I didn’t feel heard anymore. That’s actually been a huge problem for a long time. I always tried my best to safe him and now he’s dead.” Hope admitted.  
“Honey his death is not your fault and you have to stop blaming yourself!” Freya said sincerely, as she looked at her niece.  
“Look, whatever you decide to do you need to stop blaming yourself! I know you think you’re protecting them but you have to stop pushing the people who care about you away. You can’t throw your eternal life away by only grieving the people you’ve lost. You know that love doesn’t come easy for us Mikaelson’s. Your dad closed everyone off in fear of hurting someone and it took me hundreds of years to find Keelin. I don’t want you to make the same mistakes every one of our family has made. You need to learn from them. No matter what you choose you have to give love another try. Your parents would want you to be happy again. I want you to be happy again.” Freya told her, making both of them emotional towards the end.

“Thank you aunt Freya.” Hope hugged her again, feeling very emotional. She didn’t want to let her family down. But most importantly, she wanted to be happy again too.

“You know I’m here for you. Always and forever and besides, I like Josie.” Freya made her niece laugh with the last sentence.

Hope was in deep thought again for the rest of the day, thinking about everything that happened. Rafael’s and her aunts words wandering through her head. If Landon’s death taught her one thing, it’s that life, even for immortal supernaturals, can be too short. She didn’t want to make the same mistakes of her family. She didn’t want to waste her life anymore by hiding her feelings away.

“I need a favor.” Hope said, as soon as Lizzie picked up the phone.  
“What do you need?” the blond twin asked in curiosity.

THE NEXT DAY

“I still don’t get why you need my help to find your purse.” Josie said annoyed.  
“Because you always have a better eye for finding things.” Lizzie admitted.  
“Are you sure it’s at the Mill?” Josie asked.  
“Yes, I had it with me on the last party, remember?” Lizzie asked.  
“That was months ago. Why didn’t you search for it sooner?” Josie asked in disbelieve.  
“Sorry I was quite busy with my twin turning dark. Now come on, we’re almost there.” Lizzie countered, making Josie roll her eyes.

As they reached the Mill they saw Hope standing there. The light of the candles around her making her look more beautiful than she already was.

“Hope?” Josie asked confused.  
“Job done. I’m leaving. You owe me and good luck.” Lizzie said with a wink toward Hope.  
“Thank you Lizzie.” Hope said with a grateful smile, as the blond Saltzman twin left.  
“Why am I here?” Josie asked still confused, as it suddenly started to rain.  
“Maybe we should go inside…” Josie suggested but was interrupted by Hope.  
“No, please I need to tell you something that I should’ve told you a long time ago.” Hope took a deep breath before she continued.

“I CHOOSE YOU! I always have inside. I always chose you when it came to saving lives because my entire being can’t imagine a life without you Jo! But now I really do! I might be a hero when it comes to saving lives. But, like the rest of my family, I’ve been a coward about love. Because I was too afraid to choose and fight for what I actually want! I could’ve told you that I also had a crush on you when you told me that you had one on me, but I was too afraid. I was too afraid of losing you!  
I never wanted a relationship to risk losing you as a friend and having you in my life! You make my mind & heart go crazy!   
Being with Landon was easy because I was scared of losing another person I loved. He seemed so simple and I liked that for a change. When we found out that he can’t die, well at least until now, I thought maybe this was destiny finally giving me someone that I wouldn’t lose. But, I was wrong.  
If his death taught me one thing, it’s that even for immortal supernaturals, life is too short! I don’t want to waste one more second being without the one I wanted since I was fourteen! Josie that’s you! I love you and I’m not denying it anymore.”

“Hold on, you had a crush on me?” Josie asked, in total shock of what she just heard.  
“Of course, I did. Who wouldn’t?” Hope confessed, with her famous Mikaelson smirk, as she stepped closer towards Josie.

Then it finally happened, something they both wanted to do again since the first time it happened in Josie’s subconscious. Their lips crashed together as the rain was pouring down on them. But they didn’t care, being too happy in the moment to care about something or someone else than each other in this special moment. Their arms wrapped around each other as their lips never left the others, enjoying every second, as they pushed all their love and feelings for each other through this special kiss.  
They only pulled apart after what seemed like forever when they desperately needed air.  
For another sweet moment they didn’t talk but looked lovingly into each other’s eyes, as the rain continued to fall down on them.

“I love you too.” Josie said, making Hope the happiest she could be. They shared another sweet and passionate kiss, before Josie broke it off.  
“I think we should really go inside now though.” Josie said giggling and Hope agreed. She didn’t want her to get a cold. So, Hope picked her girl up bridal style, making her laugh, as she quickly carried her inside to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> I HOPE this was a worthy HOSIE RAIN KISS and that you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> Please comment what you think! I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> Also please write me your ideas if you want! I have a few ideas for later chapters but I don’t know how to connect them yet. So, I’m a little bit stuck and need your help!  
> You can also always direct message me your ideas if you prefer that!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe and healthy! - N


	6. Chapter 6

No one’s POV

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Time has gone by and things have started to get back to normal. By now everyone has realized that the two have officially gotten together. It’s not like they made a big deal of it, but the school isn’t very big and teenagers like to talk. Many students are calling them the newest power couple, while a few were thinking that their relationship was “disrespectful” and weird, as they both share the same boyfriend, who recently died. Hope and Josie couldn’t care less about what other people are thinking, especially the students who they aren’t friends with and therefore didn’t matter to them.

It’s still weird for Lizzie to see her sister and her best friend together. Many months ago, when Hope and Lizzie were fighting the truth seeking monster, right before Josie gave everyone their memories back, Lizzie never in a million years thought that her sister and now best friend would become a couple. But she knows that they both have been having feelings for each other for years and she now sees how happy they make each other. Therefore, she can’t really complain, doesn’t mean that she’s holding her humor back though.  
Rafael doesn’t blame either of them, he wants both of them to be happy, especially Hope. Sure, part of him wished that he would be the one who would make Hope happy. But he knows that this could never happen.

Although Josie is the headmasters daughter and Hope is his right hand, they unfortunately couldn’t receive extra treatment all the time. With both of them having to get back on track with their studies and Hope helping Alaric and Caroline to find the necromancer, who still possesses Josie’s dark magic inside of him, the new couple didn’t have much time for each other. Yes, they did often quickly steal kisses before classes, but the last few weeks have been stressful. Even Hope got tired with her tribrid stamina.

Freya left a few days after she and Hope had their deep talk on the park bench but promised to be back again and Hope promised to visit.  
Bonnie actually decided to stay. She spend years traveling around the world and met so many other witch covens. She never managed to find love again after Enzo died, but after so many years that have passed, she really wanted to settle down again, at least for a while and she really liked the Salvatore School. She wants to pass on all the knowledge she has, not only about magic but also the supernatural world and everything she learned in the past years. So, Alaric and Caroline, who are currently co-headmaster and co-headmistress decided to give Bonnie her own class for advanced students, including Hope, Josie, Lizzie and a few more students. The students felt honored and excited to be elected for this class. Being taught by the legendary Bonnie Bennett is a huge honor.

Bonnie was currently teaching her small class of advanced students something about a special coven of witches she met during her travels but Hope already knew that from one of her families stories. Seriously, Hope could already teach her own class with all the knowledge and abilities she has learned from her family. Her mind wandered somewhere else, or better said to someone else. That someone was her girlfriend Josie, who was currently sitting between Hope and Lizzie. A part of her still couldn’t believe that the beautiful, brave, kind, selfless, super sweet and gorgeous Josette Olivia Saltzman is her girlfriend. Then she thought about the last few weeks, how she wished she could’ve spent more time with Josie, as their relationship has just begun. She thought about everything they could’ve done together, instead of hunting down clues with her girlfriends parents and studying everything she had missed in the last few months.

It was Friday afternoon when Hope got a text from Alaric while she was in her room studying.

Alaric: Training tomorrow is cancelled. I’m away for the weekend to follow a lead. I’ll inform you about everything when I’m back on Monday. Take the weekend off! You deserve a break! Have fun, but not too much fun! You and I still need to have a little talk about you and Josie!

The last sentence made her nervous. She knew that by now most people knew about their relationship, but she wasn’t completely ready to have the awkward conversation with Alaric yet.

Hope: Okay, thanks for informing me. Be careful and call me when you need me!

For the rest of the day, Hope finished all her assignments, which took her until late at night. She was relieved that it was done and happy to finally have a break. As she laid in bed, she starting thinking of all the things she could do during her free weekend and immediately thought of Josie.  
As it was late, she didn’t want to wake her up by calling her so she texted her instead.

Hope: Good night beautiful. Sleep well and have sweet dreams. Love you! 😘❤️😴

THE NEXT DAY

When Josie woke up and saw her girlfriends message, a smile immediately formed on her face. She loves how considerate and caring Hope always is, even before they started dating.  
The little things Hope is always doing are only a few of the many reasons why Josie has been falling for her within the last few years. Like the Talisman Hope gave Josie on her 16th Birthday, making her feel seen, while everyone was focused on Lizzie. Speaking of the Talisman, with the start of their relationship Josie started wearing it again and hasn’t put it off ever since. Hope likes it, especially the wolf inside her is happy about it, as it showed that Josie is hers and only hers.

As Josie was sleeping in, like most students would on a Saturday morning, she missed breakfast and sneaked into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. To her surprise, she saw her girlfriend there, who was making herself quite a lot of food.  
“Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?” Hope immediately greeted her girlfriend with a short kiss, as she saw her.

“Good, your message was already a nice start to the day. I know that wolves eat a lot but damn you must be hungry.” Josie joked with the last sentence, making Hope giggle.

“Well I am hungry, but all this food isn’t just for me.” Hope explained, as she handed Josie one of the sandwiched that she just made. Josie took it gladly, as it was one of her favorite’s.

“Did your dad tell you that he’s away for the weekend?” Hope asked making Josie nod while she was eating, as she read his message this morning.

“So, I finally finished everything last night and thought we could finally go on the first date that we didn’t have time for yet.” Hope said as wrapped her arms around Josie’s neck.

“I would love that.” Josie said, as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

“Ugghh don’t ruin my breakfast and get a room.” Lizzie joked, as she entered the kitchen, interrupting their sweet moment.

“No problem sis. What do you think babe, should we just go to my room while Lizzie’s here?” Josie suggested, jokingly raising her eyebrow at Hope, who just couldn’t stop laughing. Within the last few weeks, Josie has gotten more confident than before and Hope loves to see her this way.

“Josie I swear!” Lizzie said in shock.

“Meet me at the lake in 30 minutes?” Hope asked Josie, as she packed the food and drinks into the picknick basket.

“And wear your bikini.” Hope whispered into her ear and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek next to it before she left, giving Josie chills.

“You’re so whipped!” Her sister made a little fun of her, as soon as the tribrid left the kitchen, having to witness what just happened.

“I’m not!” Josie tried to defend herself.

“Oh, you so are, don’t even try to deny it!” Lizzie argued, making both laugh.

30 MINUTES LATER - AT THE LAKE

It was a hot day for late spring – no surprise when you consider global warming. Going to the lake was therefore an amazing idea. When Josie reached the lake, Hope was already there, looking like the breathtaking and gorgeous beauty that she is, especially when she was only wearing a bikini. The red head was sitting there on a huge picking blanket with a picknick basket next to her.

“Hello beautiful.” Hope greeted her girlfriend with a loving kiss, for the second time today.

“Hallo to you too. You look stunning.” Josie said, looking into her eyes, as she pulled away from the kiss.

For the rest of the day they enjoyed themselves, swimming in the lake, eating, drinking their favorite drinks that Hope has enchanted to stay cold, talking and often stealing kisses. Hope also helped Josie with her water spells. Having an affination for fire spells makes water spells quite hard for Josie, but Hope is a great tutor. It even turned into a fun water fight while they were having fun in the lake, which was a great practice for Josie.

As they were later laying on the blanket, sun bathing to get dry, relaxing music from Hope’s bluetooth box was playing in the background.

“I have to tell you something.” Hope suddenly spoke, continuing to play with Josie’s fingers, who was cuddled into her.

“Remember after we did the protection spell on the sand clock how I told you that I saw you and Landon at the Mill and that I got soo jealous?” Hope asked, receiving a curious nod from Josie.

“I wasn’t just jealous because of him. While I saw you kissing, there was a short moment where I imagined myself kissing you instead of him. It confused me so much. I never denied the crush I had on you but I was also still in love with Landon and…” Hopes rambling at the end was cut off by Josie kissing her.

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it. I was together with Landon after all. After I gave everyone our memories back a flashback was running through my head. It was of you. Of all the feelings I have for you, making me realize that my feelings for you have never gone away. Yes, a part of me wanted to hate you, for stealing Landon away from me, like I did before I remembered you, but I couldn’t. I wasn’t even mad that he chose you over me. I was mad because I thought I would lose you over him.” Josie admitted, looking at her girlfriend.

“I’m here and I’m yours, only yours.” Hope assures her, as she gives her a deep and passionate kiss.

After watching the beautiful sunset, they walked back to school hand in hand, while Hope’s other hand carried the now much lighter basket and Josie’s hand carried the huge blanket.

“Thank you for the amazing date, I really enjoyed it.” Josie said with a happy smile, as she leaned against the door of hers and Lizzies room.

“Me too.” Hope simply said, happy that Josie enjoyed it as much as she did.

“Good night, I love you.” Josie said after she pulled away from the sweet kiss that she just gave Hope.

“I love you too, sleep well beautiful.” Hope said, as she gave her girlfriend another quick kiss before she stepped inside her room.

“Wow you’re glowing. Is Josie that good in bed?” Alyssa teased her roommate who was waking in with a huge smile.

“Shut up Alyssa!” Hope clapped back, still holding her smile. She was so happy that not even Alyssa could ruin that.

After she showered, Hope went to bed, happy and content after a long time.

When someone is happy and in love you’d expect that their sleep would be full of sweet dreams, often including the person someone is in love with. But that night, rather than having sweet dreams about Josie, Hope had a nightmare. A nightmare about the last person she wanted to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> I HOPE you enjoyed the cute Hosie fluff!
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger but trust me it will be worth the wait!
> 
> Please comment what you think! I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> Also, a huge THANK YOU and shoutout to a few people who have extremely helped me with my writers block!
> 
> @AndreaReal14 (on wattpad), who recommended to write fluff next, @UnblockHales20 (on wattpad), who gave me an idea that I will very likely include for the coming storyline, @ashley1223474 (on wattpad), who gave me the amazing idea for what is about to happen at the beginning of the next chapter and last but definitely not least @TheNutcase (on Twitter and ao3), who is a HUGE help for the storyline that is about to happen next! Seriously I couldn’t do the following storyline without her amazing input!  
> If you have Twitter, do yourself a favor and follow her, as her amazing brain has the best and most logical legacies theories! Not going to give you my twitter, as it is my private account.  
> Also, do yourself a favor and read the stories of these people, as they are amazing and I’m reading their stories as well!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe and healthy! - N


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The following chapters will include various mental health topics. I’m not a therapist, but I’m trying my best. You have been warned.

No one’s POV

When someone is happy and in love you’d expect that their sleep would be full of sweet dreams, often including the person someone is in love with. But that night, rather than having sweet dreams about Josie, Hope had a nightmare. A nightmare about the last person she wanted to think about.

HOPE’S NIGHTMARE

Everything was dark. She could barely see her own hands in front of her. It appeared to be that she was back inside Malivore. But something was different this time. She was alone and Clark was nowhere to be seen. A part of her wasn’t sure if this was a nightmare or real. When she quietly mumbled a spell and moved her hands to make a light in it, she finally saw that she wasn’t as alone as she first thought.

“Landon?” Seeing his face shocked her, as she believed to never see it again.

“Did you miss me?” He simply asked, but she couldn’t make any sound, still in shock.

“Well I mean how could you miss me, being so occupied with Josie.” He stated, making her mad.

“What are you talking about?” She asked, confused and angry.

“I’m just stating the facts of how quickly you moved on after me, your boyfriend who you loved, has died.” He explained.  
“Or did you ever really love me Hope? Because how can someone move on so quickly after someone they loved has died? Especially, when you were the reason I died.” His words felt like cuts on her skin, extremely painful and harsh.

“How dare you?! I did everything in my power to safe you!” Hope defended herself. Her voice was angry and emotional, as she did her best to hold back tears.

“How dare you say this, when you never chose me, when you always chose her over me?!” There was no emotion in his voice, as Hope broke down on her knees crying.

“You know…” He kneeled down to her level before he whispered into her ear. “Maybe I would still be alive, if you had chosen me and not her.”

She couldn’t handle hearing his words, as she sat on the floor, crying and screaming.

BACK TO REALITY

She woke up the next morning, sweating and screaming. Alyssa was luckily wearing her ear buds, that she got herself from “Hope’s Godzilla snoring”. As always Alyssa was exaggerating. Yes, Hope is snoring, but it’s more like a light quiet snore. Apparently not quiet enough for Alyssa, who is a light sleeper.

Hope was trying to pull herself back together.  
‘What the f*ck just happened?” She asked herself still in disbelieve.  
She looked at her phone and saw that it was only 6am. Too early to start her day on a Sunday. But she didn’t want to go to sleep again. She couldn’t. She needed to clear her head and think everything through. So, she got out of bed and did the only thing that always helped her to clear her mind. She turned into her wolf and ran through the woods.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Days have passed and the nightmares haven’t stopped. At first Hope did her best to ignore them and appeared to everyone else as if everything was fine, everyone except Josie. The brunette Saltzman twin realized that Hope has been off lately. It’s as if sometimes she’s totally present and the next moment she’s in a completely different world, deep and thought. Hope has also been falling asleep during classes, which is very strange for the all-powerful tribrid, who usually has a lot of stamina. Josie has also tried talking to her girlfriend but Hope has just brushed it off every time, telling Josie that everything was fine. She wanted to believe her, as she also didn’t want to be too pushy, but a part of her was telling her that a slight push was exactly what Hope needed and Josie was right. The all-powerful and very stubborn tribrid needed a small push sometimes. Josie couldn’t ignore that something was obviously bothering the women she loved. She needed to do something and she already knew what.

Josie: Hallo my love. Please meet my at the Mill after classes today.❤️

Hope was a bit surprised to read Josies message, during one of the only classes that they didn’t share together. It put a smile on her very tired face, that showed how sleep deprived she was.

As Hope reached the old Mill she immediately loved what she saw. Inside the old Mill was Josie sitting in a fort of blankets and pillows, lights were spread around, making everything look so cuddly and smooth. Sleeping there with Josie in her arms seemed like heaven for the sleep deprived tribrid. Josie somehow always knows what Hope needs, and this was exactly what she needed.

“Please let me finish before you say anything.” Josie started, as she saw Hope, who nodded and let the witch take her hands in her own.  
“I know I’ve asked you before if everything was okay and you said that you’re fine, but I can see how tired you are. School hasn’t been more than usual and you have even worked less with my dad, now that we still don’t know where the Necromancer is and the monsters seemed to have disappeared. But, I can see how exhausted you are. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, I can be patient and I will always and forever be here for you, when you need me. I love you and I care about you. So please, for once let someone take care of you. Let me take care of you.” During Josies little speech her chocolate brown eyes never left the ocean blue eyes of her girlfriend, who was taking in every word Josie said. It made her heart melt, especially when the woman she loves uses the words that are so sacred in her family. Josie knows the value that the words “Always and Forever” carry and she would never dare to use these words lightly.

In this moment Hope just fell more in love with the girl in front of her and pulled her into a sweet and passionate kiss. After the kiss ended Hope’s arms were wrapped around Josie’s waist, as one of Josie’s hands was gently holding Hope’s cheek, while the other was also wrapped around her waist.

“How do you always know exactly what I need?” Hope asked gently but curiously, as she relaxed her face against the touch of Josie’s hand.

“Well, I’ve known you for over a decade, I love you and I’ve been having feelings for you for years. So, I guess I’ve been taking good attention.” Josie said like it was no big deal, making Hope giggle.

They laid down on the comfortable fort that Josie made and were wrapped around blankets. Hope could’ve fallen asleep right this second but she wanted to enjoy this. She was in awe of her girlfriend and couldn’t believe her luck.

“How could I not choose you?” Hope quietly asked herself, only realizing that she said in out loud when Josie gave her a questioning look.

Hope realized that Josie is too good to her to keep hiding her feelings away. So, she told her what has been bothering her. She told her about the nightmare that has been robbing her sleep for the last few nights.

Josie was sad to hear that Hope was still blaming herself, knowing that she shouldn’t, as his death wasn’t her fault, something that everyone has been telling her.  
She was sad to hear how the woman she loved was suffering. She was silent for a moment, choosing her next words carefully.

“Remember how you told me in my subconscious to change the story?” Josie asked, receiving a nod from Hope.  
“I think that you should change your own story too. I also think that after everything we both have been through, that we could use help to chance both of our stories. I know that you don’t always like to talk about your feelings. I don’t like it either. But, maybe if we both go see Emma, she could help us and we could do it together.” Josie carefully suggested, trying her best not to push Hope.

Hope gave her a hesitant nod in agreement. She knew that Josie was right, no matter how much she didn’t want to admit it.

“Just try to sleep okay? I’ll be here when you wake up.” Josie assured her.

Hope nodded again as she cuddled closer into her girlfriend.  
“I love you so much.” Hope said in a quiet and tired voice.

“I love you too, so much.” Josie said, as she gave her shorter girlfriend a sweet kiss on her forehead.  
Her sweet voice was the last thing Hope heard before she fell asleep.  
For the first time in days, she wasn’t haunted by any nightmares and slept like a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> Please comment what you think! I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe and healthy! - N


	8. Chapter 8

No one’s POV

A few days have passed and the couple finally got an appointment with Emma today after dinner.

During dinner, Hope who was sitting next to her girlfriend, joined by the other members of the Super Squad, was more quiet than usual as she silently enjoyed her meal.  
The tribrid was deep in thought. She knew that going to therapy wasn’t a sign of failure but it still scared her. She doesn’t like to talk about her feeling and doesn’t open up to many people. Yes, she likes Emma and trusts her, but talking about her deepest feelings was something else, something she was a little anxious about.

During dinner Josie sensed that something was off with Hope but she didn’t address it, knowing that Hope hated talking about such things in public. Josie respects her girlfriends privacy and boundaries, knowing how important they are to Hope. Not like the late boyfriend they both had in common. Yes, people shouldn’t talk badly about the dead, but it is a known fact that Landon didn’t respect Hope’s privacy, nor her boundaries.  
So, Josie just squeezed her girlfriends hand, letting her feel that she was there and feeling that Josie was there did make Hope slightly feel better.

Everyone parted their ways after dinner. On their way to Emma’s office Josie pulled her and Hope quickly into an empty classroom so they’d have some privacy.

“Hey are you okay?” Josie asked concerned.  
“No.” Hope admitted with a shaky breath.  
“Hey, it’s okay I’m here.” Josie reassured her and pulled her into a comforting hug.  
After what seemed like forever, Hope’s breathing finally calmed down.  
“Hey it’s okay. I’ll be by your side the whole time. I’m not leaving except if you want me too. Okay? I’m here for you.” Josie reassured Hope, saying exactly what she needed, as they pulled away from the hug, still holding each other.

Moments like these made Hope fall in love with Josie even more. She never pushed her and somehow always knew what Hope needed, giving her a constant feeling of being safe with her. Little did Hope know that she had the same effect on Josie.

“I love you so much.” Hope said, thankful to have Josie in her life.  
“I love you too.” Josie said, before they both leaned into a short but loving kiss.

“Do you still want to do this?” Josie carefully asked, shortly after they pulled away.

“Yeah, we both need this.” Hope admitted and she was right.

Josie took Hope’s hand in hers, as they continued their way to Emma’s office, holding hands, not caring who had seen them.

IN EMMA’S OFFICE

“Hello girls, please come in.” Emma kindly greeted them with her cheerful smile. Everyone likes Emma. How could they not? She is always such a kind person full of good energy.

Her office was big but not too huge. It looked like a typical office but also included a giant sofa full of blankets and pillows to make her patients feel as comfortable as possible, a comfortable chair where Emma usually sits and a small coffee table between the sofa and Emma’s chair.  
“Would you like some tea?” Emma offered and the girls happily accepted. (Who also loves “Tea with Karen”?)

After Emma gave them their tea everyone got comfortable in the room. The couple was already cuddled up with each other enjoying the comfortable blankets, pillows and each other’s company, while Emma was also comfortably sitting on her chair.

“How can I help you girls?” Emma asked, carefully but also curiously.

That question made Hope tense up a little again, not being able to speak.  
Josie looked at Hope before she spoke, breaking the short but slightly uncomfortable silence.  
“Hope, do you want to tell Emma what you told me about your dreams?” Josie asked carefully, not wanting to push Hope too much.  
Hope let a shaky breathy out, as she nodded her head and started to tell Emma about her nightmares.

As she finished talking, Hope has gotten pretty emotional but felt better as she felt Josie arms around her.  
“I’m so proud of you.” Josie whispered into her ear, before she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing how hard this must’ve been for Hope, making her girlfriend feel better.

“Thank you for sharing this with me Hope. I can only imagine how hard this was.” Emma said in her empathetic voice

“If you’re ready, would you tell me how Landon saying these things in your nightmare makes you feel?” Emma asked, carefully.

Hope took another deep breath, before she reluctantly answered her question.  
“Angry, hurt, sad, doubtful, it makes me feel many things actually.” Hope said.

“Why?” Emma asked.

“I’m angry and hurt because in my nightmare he gives me the fault for his death, although I always did everything I could to safe him. I’m obviously still sad that he’s dead and doubtful…” she explained but paused to look at Josie for a moment before she continued to speak.

“I’m doubtful because almost every person I loved has left me or died because of me. Even Landon, who was supposed to be an immortal phoenix died, while I wasn’t there to prevent that. What if I’m supposed to be alone? I know I have Josie and my friends but what happens when the next villain appears? What happens when I can’t safe everyone?”

“Hope it’s not your job to safe everyone and Landon’s death is not your fault!” Josie interfered, getting everyone’s attention. She usually wouldn’t interrupt but she couldn’t stand hearing Hope saying these words.

“I know that too many have left you and I’m truly so sorry that happened to you. But, I love you and I’m here to stay.” Hope looked at her, as Josie continued.

“I know you mean that but you can’t promise that.” Hope expressed her fear.  
“Hope, I know that you’re the all-powerful tribrid but I also come from a strong coven and can defend myself. I don’t want you to constantly think that you have to safe me. I can take care of myself. I want us to be a team. No matter who tries to destroy our lives again, I want us to fight side by side, like we always have before.” Josie admitted, becoming emotional herself.

Emma happily watched, as the lovebirds expressed their feelings Infront of her. She knew that Hope and Josie were better for each other than Landon could’ve ever been. One of the many reasons was that they indeed were a team, who saw each other as equals.

“I’m glad you said that Josie.” Emma said, getting their attention back.  
“Josie, has the nightmare changed Hope’s behavior in any way?” Emma asked Josie this time.

Josie was a bit hesitant to speak. She didn’t want to say anything that would hurt Hope.

“Yes… she’s been distant with me for about a week and she was hardly sleeping, often also falling asleep during class.” Josie told her.

“How did that make you feel?” Emma asked the siphoner witch.

“At first it felt very strange to me. We just had an amazing date before her nightmare started, so I thought that things were good between us. Then I saw how sleep deprived she was so I knew that something was defiantly wrong.” Josie explained.

“What did she do then?” Emma asked Hope this time.

“She texted me to meet her at the old Mill and did one of the sweetest things someone has ever done for me. Lights were spread around the Mill, there was a fort full of pillows and blankets, where I could’ve fallen asleep immediately but I listened to what she wanted to say first. She told me that she realized that something was wrong and that she wants to take care of me and be there for me. But what I loved the most was that she didn’t push me to tell her anything. She showed me that she loves me and that she cares, while still giving me space to tell her on my own. So, I did and then it was her idea to talk to you, especially after everything we both have been through.” Hope explained.

“I would never dare to overstep your boundaries.” Josie said, while still holding Hope’s hand, making the tribrid smile and blush.

“Did you still have the nightmare after that?” Emma asked.

“Not that night. It was the first night were I slept well in a week. The nightmare only continued when Josie wasn’t sleeping next to me.” Hope explained with a tired sight.

“And it’s still the same nightmare?” Emma asked curiously, only receiving a nod from Hope.

“Well girls, I think it was a good decision to talk to me and I thank you for your trust.  
Hope, if the nightmare comes back I want you to try to be aware that it is a nightmare while you’re having it and try your best to talk back. The version of Landon in your nightmare is your subconscious messing with your mind, you need to talk back to it. If you can’t sleep the night before an exam or something important than you and Josie should sleep at the old Mill again. You need your sleep. Don’t worry I won’t tell your father anything.” Emma said, looking at Josie during the last sentence.

“Thank you, I’ll do that.” Hope thanked her.

“You’re very welcome. I would also like to schedule more appointments with the both of you, individual and together. I agree that you both have been through more than a lot lately and I think I can help you with that.” Emma suggested.

The couple agreed and made a schedule plan with Emma.

LATER THAT DAY – ROOM OF THE TWINS

The couple was cuddled up together in Josie’s bed enjoying the comfort of each other’s near, being in luck that Lizzie was still attending the latest party in the old Mill.

“Are you okay?” Josie asked carefully, while deeply looking into her ocean blue eyes

“I’m better, thank you for going with me. It was a good idea.” Hope softly said with a tired smile, looking right back at Josie chocolate brown eyes.

“Anytime, I love you.” Josie said, stroking her cheek.  
“I love you too.” Hope said, before they shared a passionate kiss.

They fell asleep shortly after, being exhausted of the intense day they had, getting some sleep before Lizzie would waltz into the room after the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> My knew job and live in general have kept me busy but I was finally able to write this chapter today.  
> Again, a huge shoutout and THANK YOU goes out to @TheNutcase (on Twitter and ao3), who was a HUGE help in writing this chapter and is always helping me with the mental health storyline in general. I seriously can’t thank her enough!
> 
> Please comment what you think! I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe and healthy! - N


	9. A/N: (Life) update

Hallo everyone,

I know I haven't updated in nearly a month, so I hereby want to remind you that I did NOT forget about this story! But, work, university & life in general are my priorities.

To be honest, I'm also lacking ideas a little. So, please don't hesitate to write me if you have any ideas for this story!

I promise to write as soon as I find time and inspiration again.

FYI university and work is so far going pretty good. But because I work part time next to university I only really have 1 of 7 days a week completely free so finding time will be a challenge that I'm accepting.

Please continue to be patient and remember that I do NOT forget about this story! <3

I HOPE you like my story, are all safe, healthy and doing well in life! - N


	10. Chapter 9

No one's POV

The last few weeks have been a bit tuff for Josie and Hope, or as some would call them, the schools power couple. While trying to get back on track with everything they missed in the times of Dark Josie, the couple also continued their therapy sessions with Emma. Sure, they would rather spend their time with each other doing different thing, but they both knew that it was important, both for them individually and for their relationship.

Right now, Hope was having an individual session with Emma talking about the subject she wanted to talk about the least.

"Hope I know you don't like to talk about this but I think you know how important this is." Emma said with a sight, trying her best to make Hope stay on topic.

"I know." She agreed defeated, with a deep sigh.

"So please tell me, how did you feel when Landon left you?" Emma asked getting back to point.

"Which time do you mean exactly?" Hope said with a slight laugh, realizing that it actually accrued way to often that the boy left her.

"All of them." Emma said knowingly, making Hope sigh again.

There was a long pause before Hope started to speak. First she wanted to say that she didn't know how it made her feel, but that would be a lie. deep down she knew exactly what she felt because she remembered all the times Landon has left her way too well. It hurt her way too much to forget.

"It broke me. I did everything to protect him, to keep him safe. I didn't want him to be the hero because I didn't want him to die. But that wasn't enough for him." Hope admitted in a broken and quiet voice.

"Was there something else you felt when he left you?" Emma asked, digging deeper.

At first Hope was confused and didn't understand why Emma was asking this question but when she started to think about it the answer hit her.

"It somehow felt familiar." Hope was reluctant to speak, not understanding her own words.

"Why did it feel so familiar? Did it remind you of another important man in your life?" Emma asked carefully, trying to make Hope understand.

The tribrid was confused at first. She was in disbelieve and didn't even want to think about what Emma was saying but she understood clearly.

"Don't you dare say his name!" Hope was suddenly mad. She never allowed anyone to talk ill about her family, especially her parents.

"Hope you know that I would never speak ill of your family." Emma started, knowing how defensive the redhead is of the people she loves.

"But do you realize the patten?" Emma continued trying to make her understand.

"Don't you dare! My dad left to protect me, to keep me and our family safe! He didn't have a choice! Landon had a choice and he left anyway!" Hope raised her voice.

"I know Klaus did everything to protect you." Emma tried to calm her down.

"But what reasons did Landon have to leave?" Emma asked directly.

That sentence made Hope relive memories that she didn't want to remember. They hurt too much too remember. It was as if she was in a trounce and looking at her face Emma saw she desperately wanted to get out of it.

"Hope, Hope are you okay?" Emma asked after a while, starting to get worried about the red head.

"He said he wanted to protect all of us. So that the monsters would chase him and leave us alone." Hope finally spoke again.

"But I told him so often that I didn't want him to leave." She continued starting to become emotional.

"He knew about my abandonment issues and he left anyway. I begged him to stay and he wouldn't listen." The more she spoke the angrier her voice got.

"I wanted us to talk about everything, I wanted him to be my partner but he always ran away like a coward!" Hope realized as her voice turned louder.

"Why did you stay with him than?" Emma asked directly.

"I think subconsciously, him being a phoenix who couldn't die, I thought that I finally found someone who couldn't die on me, someone that I wouldn't lose, but I was wrong." Hope answered, with a quieter and sadder voice this time, as small tears were falling down her cheeks during her roller-coaster of emotions.

"So, you rather stayed with someone who mistreated you and continued to leave you in hope that he wouldn't leave you at all?" The irony in Emma's question was a realization that hit Hope really hard.

"Gosh, I waisted so much time." Hope said with a sight, not believing that she didn't realize all of this sooner.

"No, you didn't. You loved him after all and love is never a waste of time." Emma tried to comfort the tribrid, who was still in a very emotional state.

They continued to talk for a short time until their session was over. Hope was so glad that it was over. She couldn't handle any more within a day. She needed to wolf out and that's what she did. As soon as she got out of Emma's office she ran to into the woods, not looking at anyone that passed her way and not caring about her clothes getting shred. Luckily she always has spare clothes hidden around the premises.

A WHILE LATER

Hope was on her way back to her room, tired but relieved after a long run in her wolf form. She hoped (A/N: No pun intended) that if Alyssa was in their room, that she would either be fast asleep or out with Jed again. It took her by surprise when she saw someone else waiting in her room.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Hope asked, happy to see her girlfriend, as she embraced her into a hug.

"I saw you storming out from Emma's office, so I wanted to be here for you." Josie explained as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah it's been a tough session. I needed to get my head cleared and wolf out." Hope said with a tired sigh.

"Have you been waiting for long?" Hope asked curiously.

"Not too long, I wanted to give you some space first." Josie reassured her.

The fact that Josie always respects Hope's boundaries and needs just made Hope love the brunette even more.

"Do you know how much I love and appreciate you?" Hope asked in awe of the women in front of her.

"Hmm I think you should explain it a bit more." Josie continued playfully as she leaned in to kiss the women she loves.

"So f"cking much." Hope answered and kissed her again.

"I love you too." Josie said quietly, as pulled her forehead against Hope's, enjoying their little moment.

"What do you need?" Josie asked after a while, sensing that Hope was still a bit tense.

"A shower and just spend time with you." Hope expressed her wish.

"Good, I didn't want to say anything but you sweat." Josie acted disgusted, earning a laugh from Hope.

"Hey, you didn't complain about my sweat when we slept together in the Mill last night." Hope defended herself as she playfully and very softly punched Josie's arm.

"Yeah you're right. I could never complain about that." Josie said with a smirk, as she leaned in to kiss Hope again.

"So how about you have a shower while I get us some ice cream and prepare your favorite movie?" Josie recommended.

"Sounds amazing." Hope said loving that Josie always knows what she needs, as she is giving her girlfriend one last kiss before she hopped into a very relaxing and needed shower.

While Alyssa was still out with Jed and would come back very late at night, the couple was cuddled up enjoying Hope's favorite ice cream and each other's company as they were cuddled up watching one of Hope's favorite movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> After what seems like forever, I finally got some time to write another chapter! Yay!
> 
> I know this chapter is very focused on Hope but at least I gave you a cute Hosie moment at the end.
> 
> Also, I doubt that this will happen but if there are any readers here who like Landon: I will never apologize for what I’m writing about him. (No hate against Aria) but I really dislike Landon’s character and hate how he is mistreating Hope on a regular basis! If you think otherwise than don’t read my Hosie fanfic.
> 
> Again, a huge shoutout and THANK YOU goes out to @TheNutcase (on Twitter and ao3), who a longer time ago gave me an idea that is part of this chapter and who recently helped me with a small writers block that I had a few days ago. Seriously, do yourself a favor and read her fanfictions on ao3! They’re SO GOOD!
> 
> I have no idea when I will have time to write again but just remember that I am not forgetting about this story, even if updates are going to take a much longer time.
> 
> Please comment what you think! I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe and healthy! - N
> 
> PS: To all my 18+ readers from USA: PLEASE VOTE!


	11. Chapter 10

No one’s POV

ONE YEAR LATER

So much has happened in the last year, where do I start?…  
The couple continued their therapy sessions with Emma, individually and together. Them working on their mental health together has shown much improvement, for themselves and their relationship. Yes it has been an emotional roller coaster, but it was worth it. So, let me fill you in on what happened with our beloved couple. Hope also graduated within this year but didn’t want to leave the school yet. She didn’t want to leave the family she made here, but mostly she didn’t want to leave without Josie, who still had one more year to go. So, she decided to stay and became assistant principal to Alaric and Caroline, also talking over a few training classes.

Flashback  
“What are you saying Lizzie? I thought you are supporting us!” Josie was angry with her sister not believing what her twin was saying.

“I’m just not sure that it’s a good idea for you to be dating Hope. So soon after Landon died.” Lizzie tried to explain.

“What are you saying?” Josie asked, mad, not wanting to find excuses for Lizzie anymore. Especially not when she was disagreeing about one of the things that made her the happiest in life, her relationship with Hope.

“Are you 100% sure she’s over Landon? You got together so soon after he died.” Lizzie tried to explain, not realizing in that moment how much she’d be regretting her words later.

Josie was shocked, hearing this from her own sister and one of Hope’s closest friends. The fact that Lizzie implemented this, disgusted her. Lizzie should know very well how the couple is feeling about each other. She couldn’t look at Lizzie anymore, so she left, leaving Lizzie shocked.

End of Flashback  
That day was one of the first times Josie stopped making excuses for her sister. It was the start of a long silent treatment. Hope was extremely mad when found out what Lizzie said about her relationship with Josie, but mostly she was hurt.

When the couple told Emma, what happened with Lizzie and how Josie reacted, she was only partially surprised. What impressed her more was the stubbornness Josie had in her silent treatment towards her sister, finally setting boundaries.

For months Josie moved into Hope’s new room, the one she got after graduation as she decided to stay. Not even Alaric and Caroline could convince Josie to move back. She needed a break from Lizzie and the couple very much enjoyed how much more time it gave them for each other.  
But their happy “living together bubble” didn’t last. It took a long time but after Lizzie apologized to the couple for what seemed like the millionth time and Emma confirmed she was having therapy sessions with Lizzie again, the couple forgave her eventually.

But that wasn’t the only thing that happened during the last year…

Flashback  
When the twins shared a room again, their relationship was better but there still was something strange….  
As they started to have closer contact again, their magic wasn’t the same anymore. It was as if it was having its own mind. The fact that the twins are siphoners aside, as soon as they came into contact with magical being, or objects they couldn’t control the magic they were absorbing.  
This was a huge problem for Hope’s and Josie’s relationship, as Josie was often siphoning from Hope without realizing it. The twins didn’t have any control and they were scared, with their loved ones being scared for them.

End of Flashback  
After many weeks of intense research, Bonnie, the twins, Hope, Caroline and Alaric met in Bonnie’s office to discuss what she found out.

“I think I know what’s happening.” Bonnie started carefully. Everyone was impatiently waiting for her to continue.

“The merge is coming sooner than you think.” Bonnie got straight to the point receiving a very shocked and angry “WHAT?!?” from everyone in the room  
“How is that even possible? We still have four years!” Josie and Lizzie asked.

“I know it seems strange but because the merge between Dark Josie and Lizzie was interrupted, your magical chemistry has been off, meaning you have to merge sooner.” Bonnie tried her best to explain everything.

Everyone was shocked, they were afraid of this day to come but thought they had so much more time. They should’ve had more time.

As everyone broke into tears, not knowing what to do, Josie looked to Hope who had a look of self-hatred on her face.

“Don’t even dare think that way.” Josie said sincerely, confusing the others.

“You could’ve had four more years Josie; we could’ve had more years together and I took that away from you!” Hope broke down in tears.

“Hope!” Everyone was shocked, but sadly not surprised that the tribrid blamed herself again.

“No no no no! Baby you saved me, you saved Lizzie! Do you seriously think I would’ve preferred my darker self merging with Lizzie? It’s okay we’ll be okay.” Josie tried to calm her girlfriend down, as she lovingly wiped the red heads tears away from her cheeks, trying to hold her own tears back. In that moment they didn’t care who was watching them, only focusing on each other.

“I love you so much baby, I can’t lose you too! Not you!” Hope can’t remember the last time she was ever this afraid in her entire life. The couple held each other close, fearing to lose the love of their lives, as they both cried in each other’s arms, while Lizzie was held by her parents and bonnie, who were all crying as well.

Caroline couldn’t bare the fact to lose her daughters, this was one of the few moments of her eternal life were she was on the verge of turning her humanity off. Instead, she thought of something else.

“There is one last way we haven’t tried.” Caroline said in her emotional teary state, getting everyone’s attention.

“No, we need to find another way.” Alaric insisted, knowing exactly what Caroline is about to say.

“What is it mom?” The girls asked, not caring about what their dad said.

“Become Heretics.” Silence reappeared, as Caroline’s words echoed through the room. This solution seemed so simple, but yet so hard. Even if they sometimes thought about it before, the twins never thought they’d have to do it. They love vampires, but they hoped for the chance to age and have their own children one day.

“No Caroline, we talked about this!” Alaric interfered.

“So, what Ric?! We’re running out of time and I was also about their age when I turned!” Caroline was so tired of Alaric always being against this solution. Yes, she wanted her girls to grow old and give her grandchildren. But she would do anything for her daughters to stay alive, even if it was as “dead” immortal heretics.

“How much time do we have left?” Josie hesitantly asked her aunt the question everyone was afraid of hearing the answer to.

“A few weeks, maybe two months.” Bonnie answered, hating to be the massager of such news.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> I know I haven’t updated in what seem like forever but here we are!
> 
> I know this chapter is a mess, but as I unfortunately am very busy with life, have also been lacking ideas and motivation for this story, this is the pathway for the next chapter, which will be the last.
> 
> I intended this story to be longer but I really want to finish it, instead of leaving you hanging while the show is moving on, where future ideas won’t make sense then anymore.
> 
> I’m trying my best to write and publish the last chapter before the show continues at the end of January, but no promises as January is a very stressful exam month for me.
> 
> Please comment what you think! I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> In case I won’t publish in December: I am wishing everyone happy holiday, no matter what you celebrate and a happy and healthy new year! May it be better than the f”cked up roller coaster that 2020 has been!❤️🍀🥳🎉
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe and healthy! - N


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hope is already a full tribrid, don’t ask me when and how, she just is.)

“How much time do we have left?” Josie hesitantly asked her aunt the question everyone was afraid of hearing the answer to.

“A few weeks, maybe two months.” Bonnie answered, hating to be the massager of such news.

ONE MONTH LATER

It was, so far, the hardest decision of the twins life, a decision they didn’t want to make, a decision everyone, but especially their father was afraid of. It was a decision that had to be made… before it was too late.

And the decision was made.

“We are really doing this?” Lizzie asked her twin, after a very long discussion how their mortal life should end.  
It was only them in the room they shared their whole life. No one dared to get involved into their decision, because it was the decision of the twins, about their lives and no one else.  
“Yes we are.” Josie answered, sure but scared of what’s to come.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM JOSIE TO HOPE, CAROLINE, ALARIC AND BONNIE:  
“Come to our room, we made a decision.”

Hope and Caroline, who used their vampire speed arrived first, nearly seconds later. Alaric and Bonnie followed a few minutes later.  
Everyone was spread around the room of the twins, Hope sitting with Josie on her bed, holding her tight, Caroline holding her other daughter and her bed, while Bonnie and Alaric were sitting on chairs.  
No one dared to speak, giving the twins the space to talk first, also being afraid what they decided.

The twins looked at each other while speaking at the same time.  
“We decided to turn.”  
Sighs of relived were heard from Caroline and Hope, as they hugged the girls tighter, while Bonnie stayed very neutral. Alaric on the other hand had a different reaction. He took his head in his hands, taking a second to think.

“Are you 100% sure about this?” Alaric asked in concern.

“Yes we are, I don’t want to die.” Lizzie sounded sincere but also afraid of her life.

“Dad, I would rather keep living as an immortal heretic than die in a month. There is so much I still want to do and so much I want to see. I’m not just doing this because Hope is immortal now, I want to keep living, for myself.” Josie expressed her feeling making everyone in a room proud.  
Josie evolved so much since she finally got together with Hope and they both started therapy with Emma.

“Okay.” Alaric simply said after taking a long breath.

“Have you decided who is going to turn you?” Bonnie asked, getting to the important details.

“Yes, mom we want you to do it.” Lizzie expressed their wish.

“I love you so much and I wanted you to turn me at first, but then I membered as you’re actually the original tribrid, I don’t want there to be a sire bond between us.” Josie explained looking at Hope.

“Hey, it’s okay, I wouldn’t want that either. I love you too much than to sometimes accidentally take your free will.” Hope reassured her, taking her hands into her. Both of their eyes full of love for each other.

“I am be honored to turn you.” Caroline told her girls.

“There might be one thing you probably won’t like though…” Josie looked at Hope, scaring her for a moment.

“Josie and I want to this together, we want to be turned at the exact same time…” Lizzie started.

“Meaning that you have to break my neck and kill me, while mom does the same to Lizzie.” Josie continued carefully, while looking at women she loved so much.

It took Hope a few seconds to reply, being shocked while also thinking carefully what to say next.  
“In all the eternity that my life is I could never hurt you… but if quickly killing you once, means that I get to share always and forever with the love of my life… than I’ll do it.” Hope said as she lovingly looked into Josie’s eyes, gently holding the brunettes cheeks in her hands.

“I love you so much.” Josie nearly whispered, as she leaned into Hope, kissing her as if her life would end tomorrow, not caring who was watching. To be fair, the twins lives is going to end tomorrow, in a way.

“Come on, you’re going to have the eternity to make out and express your undying love for each other. Please mind the people watching you.” The beautiful moment was interrupted in true Lizzie fashion.

THE NEXT DAY

After the twins slept everything over, for the last time as mortal siphoning witches, everyone met in their room again.

Caroline brought enough human blood bags, knowing how thirsty new vampires are.

“Are you ready?” The blonde vampire asked her daughters, who gave her a nod in return.

As Caroline cut both of her arms open so that her daughters could drink at the same time, Alaric suddenly left the room in a rush.

“I’ll talk some sense into him.” Bonnie said running after her old friend.

Bonnie quickly found herself in his office, seeing how Alaric was about to drink from a hidden bottle of alcohol.  
With the wave of her hand, the bottle left his hand and landed smashed against the wall.

“What the f”ck do you think you’re doing?” Bonnie asked the former drunk in all seriousness.

“Bonnie I can’t watch my girls turn into heretics, I just can’t.” Alaric sounded emotional and sad.

“So, you’re drowning your sorrows in alcohol again? They are running out of time; do you want them to die for good?” Bonnie stated the obvious.

“Of course, I don’t, but I never wanted them to have to do this either, I was supposed to protect them.” Alaric defended himself

“They are adults now, who didn’t take this important decision likely, but they made it. Ric, you know I love you like a brother but finally get your shit together! You have to stop treating them like children but ask everything from them when you need them to hunt monsters, especially Hope!” Bonnie expressed what needed to be said.

He was speechless, because he knew that she was right.

MEANWHILE IN THE TWIN’S ROOM

After the twins drank their mothers blood and both but especially Lizzie expressed their disgust of the bitter taste, the next step was the hardest, especially for Hope.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’ll be back to you very shortly and then you never have to loose me ever again.” Josie reassured, knowing how hard this is going to be for Hope.

“I love you so much.” Hope lovingly expressed, holding Josie tightly.

“Always and forever starting soon, my love.” Josie said, making Hope’s heart melt, knowing the weight these sacred words carry.

They pulled each other in a deep, long and loving kiss, afraid to loose each other after letting go.  
But they had to let go eventually. It was as if Caroline and Hope had an agreement, because in the moment that Hope pulled away, Caroline and Hope both snapped the twins necks at the same time, killing them in the process and carefully laying their bodies down on their separate beds.

“It will be okay, they drank a lot of my blood, they’re going to come back.” Caroline reassured Hope, sensing her emotional state.

“What do we do now?” Hope asked, although she knew the answer already.

“Now we wait.” Caroline said with an impatient sight.

“Now that we’re actually alone for the first time, there’s something I want to tell you.” Caroline started talking after a while of comfortable silence, getting Hope’s attention.

“I don’t want to make this awkward but I know you know about me and your father… “ the mentioning of Klaus making Hope emotional again.

“… There is so of him that I see in you. I know I didn’t make things easy on him, but some part of me really did love him, the good and the bad. No matter how much people saw him as a beast, he was a really good man.” Caroline continued making Hope smile. Not many people saw the good qualities of her father behind the beast that the majority saw at first, especially when he often wanted people to only see the beast.

“He really was and a part of it was also thanks to you. You really left a good impact on him.” Hope smiled as she thanked her truthfully.

“Thank you.” Caroline returned the smile before she continued.  
“I actually strongly believe that your father and I were never meant to last… because you and Josie were always meant for each other.” Caroline expressed her long time believe, making Hope blush.

“You really believe that?” Hope asked, shocked in a good way.

“Yes I do. There was always something holding your father and me apart from each other. Who could’ve known back than that destiny had planned for our daughters to be soulmates, instead of us.” Caroline said, making both herself and Hope slightly chuckle at this thought.

“Ever since I found out that Josie had a crush on you I immediately approved and then I saw how well you’re treating her and I knew you two were made for each other.” Caroline admitted.

“Really?” Hope asked happily surprised.

“Don’t get me wrong, if you ever hurt her I will find a way to kill your immortal tribrid ass… but yes I always had a good feeling about you Hope.” Caroline explained.

“Don’t worry I could never hurt her on purpose, I love her too much for that.” Hope said, looking at the still unconscious Josie who she was still cuddled into on her bed.

“I know you do.” Caroline said, knowingly.

“Thank you, it really means a lot to me to have your approval.” Hope smiled at her gratefully.

A comfortable silence later, it was already dark outside, when the twins finally started to move and wake up.

Even though it was only a few steps away, Caroline and Hope speeded towards the blood bags giving one to each twin they were holding.

The smell of blood alone made them so thirsty that they drank it in a heartbeat, asking for more, as the dark veins and blood thirsty eyes were showing.

“How do you feel?” Hope asked her girlfriend who just became a heretic.

“I feel great.” she said with a happy smile before kissing the women who never left her side.  
It wasn’t only the rush of drinking blood as a heretic for the first time but also the immense relieve of not having to fear the merge anymore. The twins never felt this happy and relieved in their entire mortal lives.

A FEW HOURS LATER  
Hope and Caroline agreed to keep an eye on the twins separately before they would start their heretic boot camp with Hope, Bonnie and Caroline tomorrow to help them control their vampire side with their magic.

While Caroline had some quality time with Lizzie in the twins room, Hope and Josie were cuddling in the tribrids room.

“Before I forget, there is something you will need, that I hope you will wear for the rest of your eternal life…” Hope said as she stood up to reach a small box from her drawer. Josie gasped in surprise as she saw a Mikealson ring that matched Hope’s daylight ring.

The tridrid took a deep breath as she set back on her bed, looking deeply into the eyes of the love of her eternal life.  
“So, before you freak out, I am not proposing…” Hope started, making Josie sigh in relieve as it was a little too soon for that.  
“But I still want to give you this, not only as your daylight right but also as a promise from me. Josette Olivia Saltzman, you’re the love of my eternal life and marriage or not I can’t imagine spending it with anyone but you. With this, I promise to be by your side, to laugh and cry with you, to explore the world like we both always wanted, to value every second of the eternity I have with you, to talk and communicate with you instead of being a stubborn ass, and to love you with everything that I am, for as long as you let me…” there was so much more Hope wanted to say but Josie couldn’t take it anymore, as she interrupted the women in front of her with her lips, her newly hyped senses and emotions made it impossible to hold her tears back. The kiss was long and passionate, expressing each other everything they couldn’t say with words.

“No matter where we end up from now on, I promise you the same things and so much more. You’re the love of my eternal life and I know my always and forever will be with you.” Josie said as tears of happiness streamed down her eyes, making Hope cry as well in happiness as she put the ring on Josie’s finger.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> Wow I can’t believe I finally finished my first Hosie fanfiction, even before the start of season 3. Let’s HOPE it will finally give us the Hosie content we want and deserve!
> 
> THANK YOU! For all the support every one of you has given me with this story! Special thank you to the ones who commented, some of your comments really made me laugh and often made my day better!❤️
> 
> I HOPE that you’re happy with this ending and love all the cheesiness as much as I do!
> 
> I HOPE you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and are all safe and healthy!
> 
> PS: I might “proof read” this entire story someday when I have time to correct typing mistakes because I’m sure there are some. I also didn’t prove read this final chapter again. So please don’t be surprised when you get the notifications that this story is “reupdated”. Nothing is going to change from the content, I am only going to correct typing mistakes.
> 
> -N

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> Welcome to my first Hosie fanfiction!
> 
> I HOPE you enjoyed reading this first chapter. It is more an introduction to the story. More interesting things are going to happen in the next chapter, which I'll try my best to write ASAP.
> 
> Please comment what you think! I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> I HOPE you like this first chapter and are all safe and healthy! - N


End file.
